Xanthan Gum
Xanthan gum, say again HuangJiao, han raw rubber, light yellow to white can flow powder, slightly with a bad smell, is a natural polysaccharide and important biological polymer, the cabbage black rot disease wild rapeseed yellow form afterbirth fungus with carbohydrates as the main raw material, the aerobic biological engineering technologies to produce the fermentation. In 1952 by the U.S. department of agriculture's Illinois skin Mr Lille institute of northern separation get cabbage black rot disease yellow form afterbirth fungus, and make broccoli extract into the extracellular supported heteropoly acid soluble sugar and get. Since the 1996 allowed for since the use of food additives, xanthan gum has been widely accepted, because food industry in low concentrations can provide excellent processing and storage stability. According to China's hygiene standards for use of food additives, xanthan gum can be used for bread, ice cream, dairy products, meat products, jams, jellies, beverage, specific use see chart. Xanthan gum in most water base within the system is completely dissolved, but because it is strong, if directly to the water hydrophile and stir not fully, the outer absorbing water expanding into micelle, thus preventing water into the innermost layer, and then the effects of the play, so must pay attention to the correct use of: Take a xanthan gum or above with ten copies of other dry raw materials, such as the sugar in food production, gourmet powder, salt, and then slowly when the content such as the water poured out on mixing, immerse about two hours, continue to stir until completely dissolved. Adding amount of application using the product usage (%) with effect: Fruit juice drink 0.1-0.3 thickening floating, taste smooth, natural flavor; Ice cream 0.1 0.3 microporous, no ice, shorten the time of aging, make the product organization is exquisite; Soy sauce, oyster sauce 0.05-0.1 salt tolerance, the gender is good, increase the consistency, apply to do sauce, enhance hang wall sex and adhesion; Frozen dessert 0.1-0.2, produce consistency and combine delicate degree, prevent dehydration; The baked food 0.5-1.5 fruit filling forming, suitable for all kinds of filling; Gel 0.5-1.5 sweets gel, seasoning, jelly to shape; Soft drinks 0.01 0.3 suspension formulation, help bubble agent, stratification, increase the consistency; Salad seasoning 0.1 0.3 to forming, prevent water chromatography; The instant noodles 0.2 0.3 increases toughness, improve chewing feeling, save fuel consumption, keep the water; Sausage 0.2 0.3 to forming, improve enema, keep moisture and oily; Canned meat 0.1 0.2 facilitate sauce, make soup frozen change; Cheese 0.2 0.5 accelerating hole, prevent dehydration of contraction; Cake 0.1 0.3 increase micro hole, soft, extend the shelf life; Bread 0.1 0.2 soft, the most applicable to contain crude fiber brown bread; Dehydrated food 0.2-0.4 speed up recovery speed, keep the colour and lustre taste; Medicine, cosmetics 0.2-1.0 conditioner, suspension formulation, protect wet agent, has the thickening, adhesion, lubrication; Toothpaste 0.4 0.6 easy to toothpaste, improve the paste molding toothpaste with brush performance, good dispersion, smooth taste; Pets can 0.1 0.3 make broken meat solidified easily; Fish feed 0.5 2.0 adhesives, used in fish feed, fish medicine seedlings; The oil 0.2 0.4 has good flow deformation, are the most high quality drilling mud stabilizer; Cut tobacco 0.1 0.3 prevent tobacco broken broken, tobacco spices emulsification and moisturizing adhesives, suitable for tobacco slice; Printing and dyeing 0.5 1.5 in color agent, adhesion agent, convenience in dispersing pigments, shading and grace; Ceramic 0.3 1.0 suitable for making the ceramics glost suspension stabilizer; Pesticide 0.1 0.3 apply to pesticide suspension agent and all kinds of rubber agent, has good stability; Colloid explosives 0.5 2.0 pulpous state, colloid, waterproof explosives; Water soluble coating 0.2 0.3 apply to water-soluble coating, emulsioni paint, has a good stability, easy to spray; Category: Food additives